Of Broken TVs and Angry Canadians
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: A RP chat between the Hoepless Alchemist and Mairu and Kururi. American wants to play video games. Canada doesn't want him to come over. T for language.


**A/N: My friend Sarah (Hopeless Alchemist on FF) and I decided to do this last night! So, please enjoy the cliché, angst fluff love child! Justthatobsessed is America (me) and perfectlyhopeless (Sarah) is Canada.**

justthatobsessed (1:16:42 AM): Yo! Canada, dude!

justthatobsessed (1:16:53 AM): Let me come over! We can play some video games!

justthatobsessed (1:18:23 AM): Canada, dude?

justthatobsessed (1:18:26 AM): You okay?

justthatobsessed (1:21:50 AM): CANADA! BRO! YOU NEED THE HERO TO COME OVER?

justthatobsessed (1:27:04 AM): Look, I know you're mad after I broke your TV, but I replaced it! I'm sorry!

perfectlyhopeless (1:28:52 AM): Sorry doesn't make up for the fact that you're going to end up breaking this one if I let you come over.

justthatobsessed (1:29:29 AM): I won't dude! I promise!

perfectlyhopeless (1:29:57 AM): Americans can never keep their promises, so why should I believe you?

justthatobsessed (1:30:15 AM): Dude, calm down. What's wrong?

perfectlyhopeless (1:30:34 AM): I'm still angry about the TV.

justthatobsessed (1:33:01 AM): Why? It was a few months ago!

justthatobsessed (1:34:56 AM): Look, if you want, you can break my TV.

perfectlyhopeless (1:35:12 AM): I couldn't break your TV!

justthatobsessed (1:35:27 AM): Why not? There are plenty of other things you break.

perfectlyhopeless (1:39:47 AM): What do you mean?

justthatobsessed (1:40:07 AM): I mean... Hearts. You break plenty of hearts.

justthatobsessed (1:40:12 AM): And don't deny it!

perfectlyhopeless (1:40:22 AM): I...

justthatobsessed (1:40:28 AM): Russia!

perfectlyhopeless (1:40:48 AM): You promised you'd never mention that again!

justthatobsessed (1:41:10 AM): And Prussia and France and England and Cuba and even Ukraine!

justthatobsessed (1:41:20 AM): You're beautiful and you can't even tell!

perfectlyhopeless (1:42:46 AM): ...

justthatobsessed (1:43:54 AM): See! And god, I'm supposed to be the hero and now I'm just as stupid as Iggy!

perfectlyhopeless (1:45:44 AM): You're nothing like him. You're better.

justthatobsessed (1:46:52 AM): You say that because he took you from that Frenchie!

justthatobsessed (1:47:46 AM): Oh... Oh I'm so sorry Canada... That was a low blow, even for me. I'm so sorry...

justthatobsessed (1:49:17 AM): God, Canada, I'm sorry!

justthatobsessed (1:53:34 AM): Canada! Look, if you don't answer me, I'm coming over!

justthatobsessed (1:54:13 AM): That's it! I'm on my way!

perfectlyhopeless (1:54:52 AM): No! Don't come!

justthatobsessed (1:55:01 AM): What? Why not?

perfectlyhopeless (1:57:15 AM): My house is a mess right now.

justthatobsessed (1:59:05 AM): So? I don't care! You can't keep shutting everyone out! Your house is a mess, you're feeling sick, it's laundry day! Stop lying to me!

justthatobsessed (2:00:13 AM): God dammit Canada, answer me!

perfectlyhopeless (2:02:47 AM): Just shut up America

justthatobsessed (2:03:06 AM): Why? Does it suck? Because you know I'm right!

justthatobsessed (2:03:34 AM): People care about you! People love you! Why can't you just rely on someone?!

justthatobsessed (2:04:18 AM): You know I'm here for you! I love you! You're my...

justthatobsessed (2:04:32 AM): You're my little brother.

justthatobsessed (2:09:35 AM): Canada? I'm sorry... That came out wrong.

perfectlyhopeless (2:15:10 AM): Just leave me alone.

justthatobsessed (2:15:33 AM): Why? Canada, don't you trust me?

perfectlyhopeless (2:17:57 AM): No, I don't.

justthatobsessed (2:18:11 AM): Why? What have I done that's so fucking bad?!

perfectlyhopeless (2:21:20 AM): You're an idiot, all you ever do is hurt me.

justthatobsessed (2:22:39 AM): W-what? What are you talking about?

perfectlyhopeless (2:23:00 AM): You really are an idiot.

justthatobsessed (2:23:11 AM): Canada?

perfectlyhopeless (2:28:02 AM): Can't you see how much I really love you!? After all this time, you're still too stupid to see it!?

justthatobsessed (2:28:45 AM): You... Love me?

perfectlyhopeless (2:29:34 AM): Yes! But you... you never notice me. No one ever really notices me.

justthatobsessed (2:30:47 AM): I know... Because I take you for granted. You're always so amazing and fun to be around and I just expect to see you every day. But that isn't fair. You're so beautiful and strong and you deserve so much more.

justthatobsessed (2:31:16 AM): I love you too.

perfectlyhopeless (2:33:28 AM): No you don't. You're only saying that because I'm upset.

justthatobsessed (2:33:40 AM): No, I do!

perfectlyhopeless (2:33:52 AM): Prove it!

justthatobsessed (2:34:20 AM): Do you remember that time when I was about seventeen, and you were sixteen? We were at the carnival, and I kissed you on the ferris wheel?

perfectlyhopeless (2:34:46 AM): ... yes, I remember.

justthatobsessed (2:34:52 AM): I said 'That was just too cliche to pass up.'

perfectlyhopeless (2:35:11 AM): ...

justthatobsessed (2:35:13 AM): But you were also far too beautiful. I couldn't just let you walk away from that.

justthatobsessed (2:36:42 AM): I love you. Please, believe me, bro!

perfectlyhopeless (2:38:13 AM): ... Okay.

justthatobsessed (2:38:33 AM): You don't believe me.

justthatobsessed (2:38:46 AM): Fine. I'm coming over and I'll prove it to you.

perfectlyhopeless (2:39:48 AM): No, you don't have to do that.

justthatobsessed (2:40:26 AM): No. I want to be able to tell you that I love you, and I want to kiss you and be a hero and be romantic and maybe even get lucky.

justthatobsessed (2:42:26 AM): I love you. I'm on my way there now, okay?

perfectlyhopeless (2:43:17 AM): No. You're still an idiot.

justthatobsessed (2:43:27 AM): And you're still in love with me.

justthatobsessed (2:43:39 AM): I'm almost there, kay?

perfectlyhopeless (2:44:48 AM): ... Fine.

justthatobsessed (2:45:04 AM): I'll talk to you when I get there, okay?

perfectlyhopeless (2:45:40 AM): Okay.

justthatobsessed (2:45:50 AM): And Canada?

justthatobsessed (2:45:53 AM): I love you.

**A/N: This entire RP took over two hours. My god.**


End file.
